


White

by kqiwiii



Series: Peter Parker's Colours [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqiwiii/pseuds/kqiwiii
Summary: Because she was Peter's white.OrPepper thinks of Peter as of her son.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of Peter Parker's Colours. Hope you enjoy it :)  
> Kudos and comment are well appreciated :)

After Aunt May's car accident, Peter had to move to his nearest family since he wasn't of age and his aunt was in a temporary coma. Unfortunately, she was the only relative that was left. Tony immediately volunteered to take care of the teenager since he was already spending most of his time with the kid. First days were the hardest because Peter couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened to May. After some days he eventually stopped or at least didn't show it and came back to school. During that time everyone grew closer to him, especially Pepper. Calling him "honey" or "sweetie" and kissing boys forehead became kind of a routine for her. Tony even told her that one night when he and Peter were working in his lab, the boy accidentally called her "mom". It was a heartwarming surprise, which made her smile.  
It was past midnight. Pepper somehow convinced Tony to go to sleep so there was only one thing she had to do before she could finally go to sleep herself. She walked down the corridor and after some time she arrived at Peter's door. She knocked on them but nobody answered. The woman lightly pushed the door and looked inside but the room was empty. She didn't panic because she exactly knew where the teenager was. Peter was so similar to Tony in many ways so she didn't even have to think about the place where the boy could be because the answer was really simple - Tony's lab. In a few minutes, she was already standing before the glass door. A dim light was lightning only half of the room. Peter was sitting at the desk and holding something in his hands. Pepper slipped through the door and stood behind him.  
  
"Peter?" She said his name to get his attention.  
  
The teenager twitched in surprise dropping by accident a photo of him and Aunt May and turned to her. He looked tired and sad.  
  
"Oh, hi Ms Potts. What are you doing here?" The boy was brilliant at many things but lying wasn't one of them.  
  
"Peter, honey, I know it's hard but you have to sleep. It will be bad for you if you don't."  
  
Pepper sat next to him and gently put her hand on his arm.  
  
"I know Ms Potts but I just can't stop thinking about her." He said it like he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"Tony hired the best doctors. She will be fine, believe me, and now come, you need to sleep. And please call me Peper."  
  
Peter nodded as they stood up and started walking to his room. When they finally arrived at his door and Pepper was ready to go to her bedroom, Peter suddenly hugged her. At first, she didn't know what was happening but then she hugged him back.  
  
"Can I call you mom?" He whispered shyly what made her chuckle.  
  
"Of course you can sweetie." She said and planted a soft kiss on his head.  
  
"Goodnight Peter."  
  
"Goodnight mom."  
  
She loved him as if he was her son and Peter loved that.  
Because she was Peter's white.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be probably about Bucky or Natasha. It depends on my mood. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
